With a current prevailing trend of virtualization, in the field of communications technologies, the prior art puts forward a new-type network architecture obtained by arranging a network architecture on a virtual platform. For communications manufacturers, by means of arrangement of a network architecture on a common platform, a development cycle can be shortened and product difficulty can be lowered, thereby reducing development costs. For operators using communications devices, product procurement prices can also be lowered and maintenance costs can be reduced. The network architecture includes network nodes in an existing network: a base station (BS), a multimode base station controller (MBSC), a mobile management entity (MME), a packet data network gateway (PGW)/serving gateway (SGW), a service gateway, a coordinator, a network open interface (eg. a Networker), a virtualized platform, and an IP hardware device. The BTS, the MBSC, the MME, the PGW/SGW, and the service gateway still use an original network architecture. Further, the BTS, the MBSC, the MME, and the PGW/SGW all exist as independent physical entities. The PGW is used as an example. Many data-plane functions, for example, a mobile IP, data packet filtering, GTP tunnel management, security or charging, and the like, are integrated inside the PGW.
However, a function of each network node described above is implemented in a physical box in a tightly coupled manner, and the function of each network node is already permanently configured. Therefore, for a service of a different type, in a network structure provided in the prior art, a path for the service is fixed, leading to a waste of network resources during light-traffic hours and network congestion during heavy-traffic hours.